


Such a Romantic

by electricskies



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper Friendship, Archie Andrews Loves Betty Cooper, Best Friends, Butterflies, Childhood Friends, Crush, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, Window, barchie, cheek kiss, date, kiss, window scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electricskies/pseuds/electricskies
Summary: Archie cutely climbs to Betty’s window and reassures her that their ‘date’ at Pop’s is still happening.
Relationships: Archie Andrews & Betty Cooper, Archie Andrews/Betty Cooper
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Such a Romantic

**Author's Note:**

> Just a one-shot of Betty and Archie being cute and domestic because they’re endgame!

** Kev **

You’re gonna be late Betty!!!!!

** Betty **

Shut up he probably forgot about it

** Kev **

No he’s probably sitting in a booth 

right now waiting for you

** Betty **

He would’ve texted me already if we’re

still on for tonight

** Kev **

You’re so oblivious but OK 

Just go

It’s about five forty-five in the afternoon and Betty still hasn’t gotten a text from Archie. He said five-thirty was a good time to eat but he still hasn’t sent the a-ok text confirming their plans. She feels somewhat late though. Late to the so called ‘date’ with him. She remembers how he called her yesterday asking if she wanted to grab dinner at Pop’s with him. They’d always go to Pop’s, practically everyday, but that’s beside the point. The point being they were just friends. No matter how much Betty wanted things to change, they were just _friends_ and it wasn’t a date. 

_Right?_

All she can think about is Kevin’s words, from when they hanging out in her room earlier in the day.

**_ You like him, he likes you. _ **

Those words clung to her brain, to her chest, and mainly to her heart. Maybe Kevin was right. And maybe, just maybe, Archie really did like her, like that. So she might as well get ready, just incase.

Betty’s perched at her vanity, contemplating whether or not to wear dark scarlet-red lipstick or just throw on some clear lipgloss. A decision is made. The gloss it is. Before she can even begin to apply it, a knock comes from her window. The sound sends a jolt through her body, and a little scream escapes her mouth. She snaps her head around and almost instantaneously her window slides open.

“Why is your room so high?” The red head calls out, panting slightly out of breathe.

“Uh-“ Betty makes her way toward the window seat. “I don’t know.” She smiles, sitting down across from him, as butterflies begin to fill her stomach.

Archie smirks, shifting to sit more comfortably on the roof.

“Interesting choice for an entrance.” Betty laughs. “Why did you come up to the window?”She scrunches her nose cutely.

“Well I saw you getting ready, so I thought I’d surprise you!” His heart races. It’s probably beating a million times a second.

“Awe well... Then why are you late?” She giggles as she gives him a slight shove through the window. Archie loses a bit of balance.

“Woah!” He shouts, another huge grin appearing on his face. “Why didn’t you text me?” He pushes her shoulder gently. His touch sends a wave of shock down her spine.

“I don’t know.” Betty trails off. “I thought you didn’t want to go.” She shyly admits, tucking a piece of her silky blonde hair behind her ear.

“Are you kidding? Of course I want to go. I always do.” He reassures her as a hand runs through his messy red hair. “So, let’s go!” His index fingers tap away at the window seal. He admires how beautiful she looks in the pale moonlight and his eyes wander down to her rosy lips. Yet, he resists the urge to cup her pouty face and kiss her.

“Fine.” The blonde rolls her eyes playfully trying to hide the bright flush of pink growing on her cheeks.

“See you down there!” He leans in through the window kissing her cheek softly, and lets out a chuckle while closing her window.

Guess he couldn’t resist after all.

About twenty seconds pass of Betty trying to process what just happened, she squeals, a huge smile lighting across her adoring face. She covers it, tossing and turning against the wall adorably.

Yeah, _friends_. Right?


End file.
